The Fallen
by Nathaniel Mikaelson
Summary: Mikael as the unwanted child of the Mikaelson Clan who lived in the Viking era with his father and step mothers and half brothers


The Fallen

By Nathaniel Mikaelson

English

Rated T

Supernatural / Family

Mikael Esther Klaus M Elijah M

Chapter 1

Far away in a Viking Kingdom in the name of Vingulmark lived a very powerful king by the name of King Erik Mikaelson and his two sons Magnus, Mikael and his wife Queen Ingrid but you would think that the people of Vingulmark thought the life at the Mikaelson Castle was calm after the birth of Prince Magnus but no Queen Ingrid, found out that Prince Mikael was born out of wedlock that her husband King Erik had with a women of the village by the name of Freya. To show her anger against her husband the king, Queen Ingrid warned him that if she caught him again she would take their child Magnus to stay with her parents. The next day after the revelation of Prince Mikael's birth King Erik came out to tell his sons and some of his guards to go hunting for some food and before they left the castle he warned them not to go near the Lake Amsvartnir because of the Killer of Gods Fenrir the monstrous wolf. They all said yes but King Erik, was not convinced by his son Mikael because he knew his reckless nature.

After walking for a couple of hours Prince Mikael saw a deer and tried to shoot him but unfortunately he missed it, he was so mad at himself he suddenly left the group to chase the animal across the forest, after a while the prince came face to face with Fenrir, the monstrous wolf deavoring the deer, after seeing this terrible scene the prince was paralyzed with fear so he screamed and ran as fast as possible to save his life and join his brother and the royal guards. In the meantime, his brother heard his scream and ran with the guards to help him. When Fenrir, saw all the people surround him, he went after them and attacked Magnus, the heir to the throne on his arm luckily one of the guards was able to kill the beast . The royal guards were furious with Prince Mikael and told him that he took unnecessary risk that could have cost his life as well as the others and they will inform the king of what happened when they return to the castle.

Chapter 2

In their return to the castle, the king was informed of the incident that happened in the forest. The king, said to his son that he was reckless that could have turned into a tragedy and next time he has to respect the orders of the king like the others. The queen, was also angry with Mikael and she told him severely that he was lucky to be the son of the king otherwise she would had thrown him out of the castle. At the same time both the king and the queen told him that for the coming three months he will not attend any kind of hunting. Next day after the attack in the forest by Fenrir, Magnus noticed his arm was healed but suddenly he started to fell the side effects of the bite so he decided to look in the mirror and what he discovered horrified his own eyes. His fingers had different shapes, his chest was covered with long hairs, his eyes had changed their colors, he also noticed the transformation of his voice and his hearing has also changed. Regardless his panic, he decided to go to the forest secretly with extra clothes to wait for the full moon. While waiting for the full moon Magnus , saw a deer and tried to scare it way but it was to late, he was turning into a werewolf and started screaming of pure pain and howled. After few moments of pain and turning into a werewolf for the first time Magnus went back to his human form and put on himself the extra clothes he had brought with him and left the forest and went back to the castle to sleep. Next day after turning into a werewolf for the first time Magnus , got up from his bed and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and after that he put on himself some clothes and his boots and left for breakfast when Magnus arrived at the dining room and sat at his seat he notice his mother was acting more strange then usual and saw his mother's personal messenger who was telling her something so he decided to use super hearing and he hear that the deal was done and that Viktor had kidnapped Astrid and that the blame was put on Mikael so after hearing that Magnus left the table and went to go see Mikael to tell the news and told him that he had to distract the messenger and left the castle to go to the forest when arrived at the forest Magnus saw that Astrid was surrounded by some werewolves and Viktor and said to Viktor what is this madness you were one of my father's most loyal solider and friend and know you are working for my mother so Magnus told Viktor and his minons that they had two choice live or surrender and he was their alpha or they die so they all said yes and before leaving Magnus told Viktor he had to return to the castle and tell the king about the kidnapping of Astrid and putting the blame on Mikael when they arrived at the castle and went direct to the throne room to the shock of the king and the queen who said Viktor we thought you were dead so in the moment Viktor told the king that the queen had ordered him to kidnap Astrid and put the blame on Mikael so of course Queen Ingrid tried to deny it but no was fooled and knew she would do anything to destroy Mikael and tried to run but instead the guards stop her and the king told her that their marriage was done and she was never to come back to the castle or the kingdom and before leaving screamed i will have my revenge and left.


End file.
